The Major and his Lieutenant
by Rikaruru
Summary: Jin Kisaragi hadn't originally planned on staying for some petty party. What was even worse was the NOL assigned her to be his subordinate during the original December 20th meeting. Newly appointed Lieutenant Noel Vermillion...what an obstacle. One shot.


**Well, seeing as how the BlazBlue category's kind of short on fanfiction, I decided to try a fanfic out myself.**

**Note: Considering the fact that BlazBlue's story confuses little children like myself, please note there may be tiny inconsistencies with the story. I tried my best!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a special time of the year for the Novus Orbis Librarium. Every year, top officers would gather for yearly meetings five days before Chirstmas. Of course, being away from family and friends on the holidays usually did not bode well for those same top officers. The meetings were traditionally followed up by a banquet, designed to keep the disgruntled officers content.

Jin Kisaragi hadn't originally planned on staying for some petty party. He cared nothing for family nor for celebration. What was even worse was the NOL assigned _her_ to be his subordinate during the original December 20th meeting. To make matters even more worse then that, he had gotten news of a certain person wreaking havoc on NOL branches. It started slow at first, but now the Library was starting to take notice. They would have a follow-up meeting on the criminal December 24th.

"Ragna...Ragna...Ragna," Jin muttered to himself as he overlooked the snowy city HQ was based in from a rather large balcony on top of said Headquarters. This 'Ragna the Bloodegde' had destroyed entire branches of the NOL. Not to mention his description almost sounded like...

"Um...is that you Major Kisaragi?" Jin quickly turned around to meet the familiar voice.

"Ah, Lieutenant Vermillion." Jin smiled to his subordinate. He would have to deal with her from now on, so he wasn't going to make it so she wouldn't listen to her. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you, Major!" Noel quickly saluted, trying to follow military protocol. "I promise I won't be a hindrance to you!"

_"Hmph. You tell that to a man who considers almost everything as a 'hindrance'._" Jin thought.

"I would hope you won't become a hindrance, Lieutenant. I've got too many of those already under my command." Jin replied, thinking back to an incident where several of his men found themselves being attacked and harassed by a man calling himself 'the defender of justice', whatever the hell that was. Jin didn't worry about it a bit, thinking that his men could handle the problem.

"I've gotten really proficient with my Nox Nyctores, Bolverk." Noel smiled.

That explained a lot. Jin was wondering what was wrong with this conversation. Back in the academy, Noel had been a shy, soft-spoken, and constantly nervous kind of person. Even though some of that still showed, she had gained a noticeably higher amount of confidence.

It was all because of the Nox Nyctores, a strange type of weapon that could actually control the user to some extent. Noel was probably any other weak-willed girl without Bolverk. Of course, he had his own Nox Nyctores, but to let himself be controlled by a sword was nonsense.

Jin stayed in silence for a few more seconds, ignoring the nervous Lieutenant as he came up with an idea.

"Lieutenant," Jin started as he turned away to look at the snow capped city again. "Prove to me you're better with your weapon."

"W-What?!" Noel gasped at the sudden request.

"Fire at me now!" Jin shouted, holding his hand over his arm and summoning his sword, Yukaniesa. Jin turned around to face Noel, his face showing mixed emotions. He would enjoy this. This girl who shared _her_ face. Even if it was only for a tad, he'd get his hit in. Feelings of hate enveloped him every time he saw her face. That face that reminded him of...Saya.

Noel hesitated, not wanting to fire her pistols at her superior.

"Follow your orders, Lieutenant!" Jin shouted. Noel, not one to question authority, weakly raised her arm and fired. Jin deflected the shot with a single slash of his blade. He swung his blade at Noel, causing a fierce icy wind to push Noel on to the other side of the balcony. Noel, startled by how serious Jin was, tried to get up and fire at him again. She was too late, however, as Jin dashed to her and kicked both of her pistols out from her hands Noel simply looked up with a face mixed with fear and amazement at her superior as he hovered over her.

"I trust you won't be a 'hindrance' like this when you're actually out on the field, Lieutenant Vermillion." Jin stated without emotion. He held out his arm and cast Frostbite on the surprised Lieutenant, freezing her on the spot.

"Pathetic," Jin sheathed his sword and walked away from the statue of ice that contained Noel. "I wonder if she even as the strength to break out of that spell. It'll take two days without any effort at all. Of course, on the other hand it could take less then an hour."

"Before I go..." Jin closed the door leading out to the upper floor balcony. It wasn't a very traveled hallway, the exact reason Jin traveled up there in the first place. He kept his hand on the door and slowly froze the door over, intent on 'testing' his new Lieutenant. Pleased with his job, he made his way to the hotel he would be spending the night at. After all, he had a December 24th meeting early in the morning to attend to.

"Hm...wasn't Noel's birthday on December 25th?" Jin chuckled at the thought. "She better free herself soon if she has any holiday plans."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Like the summary said, this is probably going to be a one shot. If you guys want me to continue, though, tell me in a review!**


End file.
